Precious Cuteness
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: When the boy had first walked into the Maths classroom and his eyes locked on the beautiful individual known as Jude Jacobs, Connor was hooked. He knew that he was going to have to get to know who had just walked in on his life.


**Precious Cuteness**

* * *

There was something about seeing the boy in blue that always brought a smile to his face. While he always knew that he was a little different when it came to who he was attracted to, it was not until the door opened to the classroom and Jude walked in that Connor finally knew. He just couldn't help but stare at the boy as he walked in the maths classroom; Jude Jacobs was the definition of cuteness with his fragile pale almost white skin, short nicely kept hair and a pair of beautiful eyes.

Eyes that he would find himself happily staring into, every chance he gets.

While his eyes were breathtaking, it was the almost fragile and shy way that the boy had entered that made Connor want him. He had to protect him. He knew it was weird to want to wrap his arms around a classmate and protect him like that, but something in him was forcing it.

"Too cute for your own good…" Connor whispered under his breath, sinking low onto his desk. It kept his arms pinned down.

Today was one of those days that he just wanted to wrap his more muscular arms around his fragile best friend and cuddle him into submission. Mainly, because his best friend had chosen the day to torture him further by going all out with his cuteness. It wasn't just the blue tee that complimented his eyes, or that dorky nervous smile that had Connor's mouth running dry. Really it was everything. The way he moved, the way he sounded and gave a tiny wave before sitting at his desk across the room. That protective hug sounded, in Connor's mind, better than the pearly gates themselves. He knew that Jude would be one to struggle against affection and just randomly hugging, but Connor wouldn't care even if it got him bitten.

Silently cutting through the air a few moments later, a paper airplane shot from one boys desk to the other. It hit Jude's wrist, and he cast an playful glance. Just before tossing it back at his best friend, he noticed Connor was motioning to read the paper.

'_My place after school?_' it read, with the corner torn off and still balled between the muscular boys fingers.

Jude offered a cute smile before turning back to the front of the class, letting Connor finally breath. That smile was a killer.

Despite their plan to spend the afternoon together, a rather _tiring _gym class got to the pair of them and instead they found themselves settling down in the living room of the Steven's household. With Connor heading off to get some drinks as Jude removed his shoes and got himself comfortable. It was coming back with the dreams, that Connor came back to the sight that would fill his mind every time he was asked what was cute to him.

Lying on his couch was his fast asleep best friend, using Connor's own cat as a pillow.

Something that had the other boy pouting, since the cat who would scratch him for even trying to touch him was lying there and taking it, with a look that said 'move this human and you will find feces on your pillow'. Despite his desire to get himself injured by throwing the cat away from his boy and having Jude use _him _as a pillow, a nearly equally tired Connor simply allowed the boy to rest and after placing the drinks down, he instead settled down on the floor, with his back against the couch and drifted off himself. The teen's dream consisting of himself and the extremely cute boy on his couch, getting closer.

Even if he wasn't entirely sure why it happened at a park.

**-~-~- /|\ -~-~-**

Alone in a more private part of the park, Connor and Jude found themselves sitting down at a peaceful picnic table which overlooked the almost crystal blue lake that was the sole feature of this corner of the park. The pair smiled as they watched the peaceful lake, uninterrupted by the sounds of the theme park behind him. Both of them couldn't help but sigh in happy relief from the calmness of the situation, each enjoying the freshness of the air as it surrounded them both.

It wasn't just the calmness and sheer beautifulness of the lake that had Connor smiling, it was his pure innocent best friend. A boy who was sitting as close to him as he could without anyone coming to conclusions about them if they saw. Not that Connor would have cared, instead it was the more muscular boy who inched his hand over and laced their fingers together.

The pair blushing while looking at each other, as their hands linked.

Not caring about the idiots of the world, Connor moved himself closer to his best friend. Making sure that their eyes were linked, as he softly spoke. "You are so beautiful, Jude… no one even comes close…"

Jude's blush only deepened to a crimson as Connor's free hand moved over, with the fingers very lightly reaching out to massage his friend's fragile soft cheek. He loved making the pale skin redden from his attention. Shifting his body an inch closer, the boys were trapped in silence of the moment. Nothing needed to be said, and both started leaning closer. Connor took the lead while cupping Jude's cheek and bring the boy upwards until their lips finally touched in a soft kiss. Jude tasted like nothing he had ever imagined, and his lips were softer than marshmallows. Connor could feel his friend melting into the kiss, going limper for a moment as their lips interlocked again after a moment's pause.

The two broke apart with their unwavering eyes staring deep into the other boys.

Slowly their bodies turned to one and other, Connor still caressing his love's face. The boy found himself whispering out his next wish: "Can I remove your shirt, Jude? I…"

He didn't have to finish his sentence as Jude nodded, as shy and cute as ever.

Connor smiled as he reached out and fingered the bottom of his best friend's long sleeved t-shirt, with the boy easing it up the undefined body of his best friend. With his thumbs hooked under the t-shirt, Connor's palms rubbed against that smooth chest as it slowly started to show itself to him. Internally moaning as every inch of the pale skin revealed itself to him. Not that he was overly happy with being able to see the ribs of the petite boy. His attention was pulled in when he had removed his friend's shirt with Connor taking in the cute darker pink nipples that graced his friend's body.

The nipples were as petite and cute as their owner.

A growl formed in the Stevens boy's throat at the mere sight of a shirtless Jude, with his hands moving to the paleness and beauty of his best friend's chest. Something that would of had Jude's cheeks getting redder, if they could have. Instead he shyly looked away as his best friend's hands worshiped his body. Something that continued for a while before Connor moved in an attempt to get in a better position. Using the change in positions, Jude decided to try something and reached out in order to push Connor down and pin the muscular boy to the bench.

His eyes widened when it seemed to work, Jude climbed on top of his best friend and grinned happily down at the boy below him.

A grinning Connor playfully giggled at his best friend's _attempt _at dominance. "Are you having fun, cutie?"

Jude ignored his once more blushing cheeks as he bent down and pressed their lips together for another deep kiss, with the now formerly giggling Connor allowing his best friend to _dominate _the kiss.

Connor failed to notice that as they kissed the petite boys hands hard began to roam his body with an odd hunger. He could feel Jude's fingers tracing the lines in his muscles slowly, being guided upwards by the definition of his abs even with his eyes clenched shut. They each moaned for the other but refused to break the kiss. Massaging every inch of the covered up yet defined body had Jude moaning louder into his best friend's throat, feeling his cock throbbing for the other boy and the urge to try just ripping the tank top off to finally see what was hidden underneath. He finally broke the kiss with a cute smirk and copied Connor in hooking under the boy's shirt then slowly started to peel it off.

Tanned flesh was slowly revealed as Jude dragged up the tee, his breath shuddering and blowing softly against Connor's neck. Despite the shudder, Jude smiled downward and kept easing the muscular body into view. His lips began to wetten, even before licking them. Connor's buff body was flawlessly defined, chiselled like a marble statue in his eyes of Jude. The sexy six-pack was mouth-watering, and almost as hot as they was the darker pink nipples that Jude peeled the shirt away from.

'_Oh god…_' Jude gulped, as he took in the view of Connor's body while wondering how a teen their age would got a body like that. As if he knew what his best friend was thinking, Connor smirked and leaned up for another quick kiss that deepened the crimson on his friend's face, who realised that he had been caught staring down instead of keeping up their make out session.

"Like Jude?" Connor grinned, with the muscular boy flexing and letting his six-pack abs shine for his crush.

Jude ignored the question, to embarrassed to say what was actually on his mind on how much of an effect that Connor's body was having on him. Instead he focused on something that he wanted to do, with his hands beginning to run down Connor's chest until he reached the waistband of his friend's jeans while also leaning in for another kiss. Connor grinned internally when he felt his Jude's fingers playing with his jeans, despite being a little shock that Jude was doing something like this. Not wanting to do anything that would stop the cute boy from doing this, Connor doesn't say anything and instead lifted his ass a little to allow Jude to tug his jeans down past it.

He wasn't going to say no to having Jude Jacob's worshipping _that _part of him.

A horned up Jude continued to tug at the taller boy's jeans until they were fully off of Connor's legs, leaving his best friend in a slightly bulged pair of blue boxer briefs. Something that made the younger boy stop in his movements, shocked that his his favourite color was covering _that _part of his best friend. Oddly it made him feel even more connected to the other boy, since his favourite color had become 'their' color, ever since he had painted his fingernails blue and after been teased without mercy, had gotten his confidence back through Connor doing the same.

After sharing yet another lust and needy kiss, Connor smirked at his best friend. "You know… it's my turn right?"

Jude's eyes widened a little while blushing at the thought as the muscular teen flipped them over, with Jude blushing as the hottest boy in his year level hovered above him, wearing only his boxer briefs and getting ready to strip _him_. A sight that had his cock twitching in his boxer briefs and very quickly hardening up to full mast, something that made him glad that the only who would see him in this state would be one in a hopefully equally aroused state. Once more, Jude thought that his best friend could read his mind with Connor moving his hips downwards in order to rub their hardened cocks together between his very thin fabric boxer briefs and Jude's thicker pants.

The thicker pants however weren't going to last long on the shorter boy, with Connor worming down to being in line with Jude's pants. Connor made very quick work of his best friend's pants, leaving Jude in a pair of unbranded forest green boxer briefs, which were a little faded in place from usage in private moments but it wasn't overly obvious unless you looked close. Connor _did _notice but didn't comment due his desire to focus on what was inside of them more. Crawling back up his best friend's body, Connor grabbed onto his best friend and pulled him upwards in order to share yet another passionate kiss, this time a little more tongue filled then the past few.

"I could get use to those…" Connor breathed out, once the kiss broke.

A blushing Jude nodded once more.

After allowing their underwear clad cocks to grind together once more, Connor pushed his body upwards in order to tease his best friend as he began to kiss down the petite soft body of the shorter boy. A move that he continued all the way down the centre of his friend's chest and around his belly button, until he reached Jude's boxer briefs. With the teen now face to face with his best friend's crotch, Connor leaned down and took the covered length into his mouth and began soaking the thin fabric with his saliva. The teen doing this both to tease his best friend and push his own hormones to the next level by denying it completely access to his cute friend's cock.

He managed to handle for a couple of minutes before it got _too _much.

The shorter boy's boxer briefs were then almost ripped off, with Jude popping out into the fresh air. Connor licked his lips in a way to stop himself from moaning out as he got the first view of Jude's beautiful thin four and a half inch cock.

"F-Fuck Jude… It's as beautiful as you are…" Connor whispered, as he stared at his best friend's shaft. Jude blushed from the comment, which turned into his eyes jumping open and a loud moan of pleasure escaping him when Connor leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock's darker pink mushroom head. Jude only got worse when Connor began almost talking to his erect throbbing cock. "While you my new friend are beautiful, I want to see the other side of your cute adorable owner."

As he finished his comment, Connor flipped his best friend before Jude could protest and felt his mouth drop. There in front of him was Jude's adorable bubble butt, with nothing stopping him from leaning in and giving it the love and attention that he had been fantasising off since the first time he had laid eyes on Jude Jacobs.

While he could have stared at Jude's ass for hours, Connor didn't waste any further time and bend downwards in order to bury his face in Jude's ass. He used his tongue to lap at every little inch of Jude's crack before focusing all of his attention, on the darker pink puckered hole, moaning internally from the sounds and reactions he was getting from _his _best friend.

Jude's breath shook when he felt the pinkness sliding across his hole, tonguing at his virgin rosebud with a passion he didn't know another person could give. Turning white, his fingers gripped the bench tightly and pushed back slightly into Connor's face to feel the tongue tasting him deeper.

"O-Oh gosh Connor… Th-that feels s-soooo… ngh!" Jude grunted softly.

"Good… but just think my cute Jude, i'm only getting your beautiful self ready…" Connor said.

The taller boy licked slowly up the smooth, beautiful crack again. Its softness was intoxicating, with the teenager licking away like he would never eat anything ever again. Fuelled on by Jude's moans of passion Connor loved on the smaller, adorable body until he heard something being muttered. He lovingly bit down on one of the marshmallow ass cheeks and made Jude jump in surprise. When his love gasped out loud and cutely, Connor sunk his thumbs into the softness of Jude's behind and spread the cheeks wide open before leaning back in. This time, Connor's tongue pressed against the hole to slowly ease inside the tightness. Moaning into Jude, the taller boy couldn't believe that he was pleasuring Jude.

"C-Con-Conner!" Jude cried, as Connor's tongue worked its way in.

Both of the two boys glad that very few of the general public made their way into this section of the theme park due the sheer amount of rides keeping them busy.

"Jude?" Connor asked carefully, finally rising up from the mounds. "I… Could I put more than my tongue inside?"

"L-Like what…" Jude gulped, nervously wondering if Connor wanted to do _that_.

Blushing a soft crimson, Jude's mouth opened into an O-shape when he felt something pressing against his hole. It was cold and wet, thicker than Connor's tongue but thankfully too small to be the other boys member. His body instinctively tightened up as a finger was forced into his hot tightness, slick with saliva. Connor released a moan as his finger was hugged by the tightness of Jude's hole, feeling the warmth surrounding it while sinking in to the knuckle. With it now buried inside completely the tanned boy started to move the digit in and out very carefully as to not hurt the boy he loved.

Jude's forehead was pressed against the bench, his face contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Unable to say a word.

"Your ass is the best thing _ever_ Jude," Connor moaned. Pulling out entirely, he returned to the tight hole with two fingers and sunk them inside. While Jude was whining from the new thickness, scissoring that cute hole open was an irresistible urge Connor had to please. The hole was so tight and warm inside, Connor was kicking himself for not sliding something else into Jude's loving hole. "Fuck I lo-"

With the sensations growing inside of him, a pair of young boys stirred out of their sleep.


End file.
